We Never Quite Thought We Could Lose It All
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: "Il allait mourir." Oreste à jeun et Pylate ivre; réécriture de la mort d'Enjolras et de Grantaire.


Dernièrement, je suis retombée dans Les Misérables. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Tout est la faute de Victor Hugo. Fallait pas qu'il écrive si bien ce c*n. :'(

Bref, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'évacue mes feels en ré-écrivant la mort de mes personnages préférés. Amusez-vous bien! (Plume-now j'espère que t'es contente)

Les dialogues viennent directement du lire Les Misérables, partie V partie I chapitre XXIII, _Oreste à jeun et Pylade ivre._ Ainsi que toute la scène en fait. J'ai rien inventé, juste ré-écrit avec mes propres mots parce que OUI QUOI DE MIEUX POUR SE REMETTRE DE LA MORT DE SON PERSONNAGE PREFERE :pleure et meurt:

* * *

We Never Quite Thought We Could Lose It All

Il allait mourir. Le nier serait stupide: il allait mourir, c'était inévitable. Enjolras détestait employer le terme "destin", car cette chose n'existait pas. Il haïssait les stoïciens, qui observaient les choses passer en hochant la tête en accord. Enjolras croyait que tous étaient maître de sa propre vie, que rien n'était prédéfini – une idée semblable à Epicure. L'Histoire ne se faisait pas en observant les choses se passer. Il fallait agir. Enjolras avait agi. Et, comme tout grand homme digne de ce nom, il allait mourir pour ses croyances.

La mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Il s'y attendait, c'était inévitable. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la haïr. Pas la sienne, mais celle des autres. Mabeuf, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Combeferre et tous les autres... Ceux qu'il avait tué – Le Cabuc et ce canoniste –, tous ceux morts pour ses idées, _leurs_ idées, et les innocents, ces pauvres gens morts trop tôt – Gavroche, ce pauvre gamin qui avait encore toute une vie devant lui. Qu'ils reposent tous en paix. Enjolras se réconforta à l'idée qu'ils étaient dans un monde meilleur, loin des misères des barricades et de la France actuelle. Il se réconfortait encore plus en se disant qu'il allait les rejoindre sous peu.

Enjolras était le dernier homme debout. Le dernier étudiant de la barricade. Le dernier. Plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui : il pouvait fuir, s'enfuir par les égouts, s'enfuir loin et recommencer sous peu, ou bien s'enfuir pour disparaître à tout jamais. Il pourrait partir en Angleterre, ou plus loin encore – peut-être aux États-Unis, un pays libre comme il le souhaitait. Mais il était hors de question qu'il prenne la fuite. Comme ses amis juste avant lui, il allait mourir. Mourir était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire – encore fallait-il mourir noblement. Il avait été un chef, après tout : il méritait une mort digne de ce nom. Là encore, il se retrouvait face à plusieurs choix : il pouvait se battre sauvagement, épée dans une main, pistolet dans l'autre, se battre sans merci, sans pitié, sans regret, sans peur, se battre avec désespoir et haine. Mais ceci n'était pas Enjolras. Enjolras n'était pas une bête : il était un homme. Un homme libre. Il mourrait en tant que tel. Dans ce tel cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Les gardes nationaux l'encerclèrent, lui bloquant toute sortie possible – même s'il avait voulu, Enjolras n'aurait pu s'enfuir. Il regarda les hommes. Ils étaient des hommes, et non des machines obéissant à des ordres, comme beaucoup de ses camarades s'étaient sans nulle doute répétés alors qu'ils les assassinaient. Ces gardes étaient des hommes, comme lui, comme tous ceux morts aujourd'hui. C'était une guerre d'hommes. Au sang et aux corps se mêlaient larmes et cris, peur et haine. Enjolras les regarda et jeta le reste de sa carabine au sol.

\- Fusillez-moi.

Ils parurent surpris et émus par cette demande. Tout homme demandant la mort – exigeant la mort – après une longue bataille est un être digne. Il faut un extraordinaire courage pour oser affronter la mort en face alors qu'on se retrouve au pied du mur, presque impuissant. Insistons sur le « presque », car Enjolras était tout sauf impuissant. Il se tenait droit, sublime, superbe, pas une blessure et pourtant recouvert de sang – le sang de ses amis, le sang de ses ennemis, qui pouvait faire la différence ? Tout le monde est égal dans la mort.

Enjolras n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il savait que sa mort viendrait, à un moment ou à un autre – il se doutait qu'elle viendrait alors qu'il se battait pour ses idées. En réalité, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et souffert aujourd'hui, il avait peur de vivre. Pourquoi aurait-il le droit de vivre, lui, et pas un autre ? Courfeyrac, au grand cœur Jehan, pure Combeferre, ne désirant que la paix Marius, amoureux... Pourquoi lui aurait-il le droit de vivre et pas un autre ? Sa place était avec eux, où qu'ils soient. Il était heureux de les rejoindre à tout moment, mais malheureux de partir si tôt – il n'avait pas fini, il n'avait pas atteint son but. La raison pour laquelle il s'était battu – pour laquelle tous s'étaient battus – restait inatteignable, un rêve détruit par la réalité. Ils n'étaient que des étudiants et un ouvrier, des jeunes gens aux grandes idées. Ils n'avaient pas faits long feu. Enjolras voulait se battre. Il voulait continuer à se battre, recommencer, vivre jusqu'à voir le lendemain qu'il espérait. Le monde devait changer, et il voulait le voir changer. « Non », se dit-il, « mon temps est terminé. Ce n'est plus sur mes épaules que repose l'avenir meilleur, mais sur celles d'un autre un autre qui, je l'espère, réussira ce que nous avons échoué. »

Alors qu'il attendait son heure, un garde, dans un moment de doute, baissa son arme.

\- Il me semble que je vais fusiller une fleur.

Enjolras n'était pas une fleur. Il en avait perdu la pureté et l'innocence il y a bien longtemps de cela il était une épée, usée et sanglante, tranchante, qui avait frappé et cogné et découpé et arraché. La fleur ne servait qu'à cacher l'épée.

Ils étaient douze, baïonnettes en mains, se préparant à le fusiller. Enjolras les regarda, un à un : certains d'entre eux étaient jeunes, comme lui. Il pouvait voir en eux une forme d'innocence – avaient-ils déjà tué un homme ? En avaient-ils déjà fusillé un ? Les plus âgés semblaient fatigués, lassés. Aucun ne s'empressa dans sa besogne. Finalement, un sergent se positionna.

\- Joue ! Cria-t-il.

Enjolras sentit son cœur sauter un battement.

\- Attendez ! Intervint alors un officier.

Il baissa son arme et regarda Enjolras. Il était jeune, à peine un an ou deux de plus que le révolutionnaire.

\- Voulez-vous qu'on vous bande les yeux ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Non.

Ses amis n'avaient pas eu de choix – pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il n'a avait pas peur de mourir, il n'avait peur de rien, se disait-il. Mais en réalité, Enjolras avait bien peur d'une chose : il avait peur que leurs sacrifices n'aient servi à rien.

Les soldats se repositionnèrent tous. Le sergent allaient crier son ordre à nouveau, une voix qu'Enjolras ne connaissait que trop bien cria fortement :

\- Vive la République ! J'en suis.

C'est plus que surpris qu'Enjolras observa Grantaire le rejoindre. Il répéta « Vive la République ! » avant de se positionner à côté de celui qu'on appelé le Chef en Rouge.

\- Faites-en deux d'un coup !

Puis, se tournant vers son ami avec douceur :

\- Permets-tu ?

Grantaire, qui n'avait jamais cru en quoique ce soit, qui avait toujours bu dans son coin pendant qu'il se lançait dans de longs discours sur le futur Grantaire, pour qui la présence dans le groupe avait toujours été ignorée d'Enjolras, se tenait à ses côtés, prêt à mourir – pour la République ? Non. Pas pour la République. Pas lui. Grantaire ne croyait pas en ces choses pour lesquels ses amis s'étaient battus – Grantaire ne croyait en rien, mais en quelqu'un, et ce n'est qu'en ses derniers instants qu'Enjolras comprit. Il eût un pincement au cœur. Cet ivrogne, ce pauvre homme, avait trouvé foi en lui – lui, un homme, un garçon guidé par de trop grandes idées, par une passion incontrôlable, le rendant aveugle à cet amour.

Enjolras eût envie de lui dire de partir : « Pars, Grantaire, tu n'as rien à faire ici : tu ne crois pas en la République pourquoi la défends-tu ? Tu ne t'es pas battu avec nous pourquoi mourir avec nous ? » ou encore « Va vivre ta vie, Grantaire va te morfondre dans un autre café, te noyer dans d'autres bouteilles d'absinthe. Tu n'es pas digne de mourir sous les balles de leurs baïonnettes. » Mais il aurait eu tort. Sa place était à ses côtés – c'est ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, maintenant Enjolras le comprenait.

Il ne prononça aucun mot. Enjolras saisit simplement sa main et sourit – son sourire ne se termina jamais, car huit balles le transpercèrent et quatre son compagnon. Grantaire s'effondra. Enjolras tomba contre le mur seule sa tête se pencha.


End file.
